


wading

by jisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Swimming AU, jeno is the swim varsity captain, sports AU, swim club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: Jeno thinks Renjun is perfect. He's never seen him but the thought of a clean slate already gives a good impression that maybe Jaehyun could use that one week of rest.





	wading

**Author's Note:**

> here  
> we  
> go

 

 

"Okay, everyone! Twenty laps, let's go!"

 

The collective groans from the 25 yard pool could be heard even from a mile away but once Jeno, the captain of the school's swim varsity, starts his laps, everyone follows. The four lanes were slowly filled up with broad backs and shoulders, moving from one end to the other, all taking their time just to conserve their energy for the rigorous training that was yet to come.

 

Jeno was down to only two laps when Jisung, one of his teammates, called him from the locker room. "Jeno! It's an emergency!" he hears. The team's coach and Jeno hurriedly exit the pool with concerned faces from the team. "It's Jaehyun hyung, he's badly hurt." Jisung worriedly says while leading them to the locker room. The color from Jeno's face drains as he hears Jaehyun's name—the best breaststroker of the team is injured. The league is in two weeks. Where else are they going to find an amazing swimmer at such short notice? To add to that, Jeno has been losing sleep. The thought that the new captain of the legendary swimming team, a junior in high school, could lead the team to its first ever loss in 25 years ate him up at night.

 

"Hi."

 

"You're... dry?" Jeno asks. The silence was so deafening that only the drips of water from Jeno's body could be heard. Jaehyun is sitting on the bench with his leg stretched on the flat surface and a pursed grin, his ankle threateningly throbbing. " _Yeeeah_ , about that. I tried to do a somersault." Jaehyun scratches his head.

 

"What for? You're a swimmer, hyung!" Jeno exclaims in response as he inches closer to inspect his swollen ankle. Jisung, standing in the corner with an apologetic look on his face butts in, "It's for Sicheng hyung."

 

"You should've waited until next week. You know that the league is in a few days, hyung." Jeno worriedly says as he and the coach wrap his ankle. At this point, Jeno could've appreciated the earth doing him a favor of swallowing him.

 

"Hey, you know me. Hyung's got it covered." Jaehyun mischievously smiles. Albeit the smile worries Jeno, he knows Jaehyun never lets him down.

 

"Let's just say I know a guy."

 

 

 

 

 

RM 2A - B

Huang Renjun

 

Jeno inspects the note with awful handwriting as he skims his way through the unfamiliar halls.  _This is where Jaehyun's friend is?_ He must be pretty smart then. Jeno wonders. Being from 1A to 5A means you're the smartest of the smartest in the entire school and well? Jeno is just in 3B.

 

He finally reaches the classroom and looks around for anyone in the room, only to find it empty except for three people.

 

"Hi, are you looking for someone?" A blonde boy with round glasses comes up to him and leans on the doorframe, he learns that the boy's name is Mark and is the class president.

 

"Uhh, yeah. I'm looking for Renjun?" Jeno asks with a hint of unfamiliarity. "Ah, he's supposed to be back by now from his math tutor." Mark replies with a polite smile, showing his dimples. Jeno was about to ask why he'd have a math tutor when he's from 2A when Mark interrupts, "Oh, I mean he tutors students in his freetime." he smiles.

 

Jeno thinks Renjun is perfect. He's never seen him but the thought of a clean slate already gives a good impression that maybe Jaehyun  _could_ use that one week of rest.

 

 

"Well, thanks. If you do catch him around, please tell him Lee Jeno is looking for him." Jeno smiles as he goes his way and Mark nods, obediently taking in every instruction. "Oh and, tell him Jaehyun hyung referred me to him."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm gonna kill Jaehyun hyung."

 

Renjun presses his forehead against the lunch table with a groan. "He knows that I have so much on my plate right now!” Renjun whines to Mark who is currently chewing on his orange slices looking disinterested as ever. "You only have a sandwich on your plate though." Mark retortsas he moves on to his packed apple slices.

 

"Ha ha, Mark.” Renjun rolls his eyes, “You're just jealous cause I get to be on the same team as Donghyuck." Mark is immediately red to the roots at the mention of his name.

 

Everyone knows Mark, the class president of 2A, the goody two-shoesjunior who's already set for college with a scholarship, has a huge crush on Donghyuck, the best butterfly swimmer of the entire school, the kid with a somewhat dirty record but has "a smile brighter than any sun in the universe"—well everyone except Donghyuck.

 

"Whatever. I mean I  _still_ have to do it for my record." Renjun rants as he opens the sandwich bag with dismay. "I think you have enough extra curriculars, Renjun. You really shouldn't overwork yourself. I mean, you won the Mathletes Competition like five times... in a row." Mark points out, but both of them know that Renjun is never a quitter. "I know, I know. I just don't want to be unsure, you know? What if I don't make the cut because I'm not athletic or whatever?" Renjun points out, sandwich in hand, twirling it in the air.

 

"I know what you mean. I wanna be sure of the future, too." Mark sighs while resting his palm under his chin as he eyes Donghyuck who is entering the cafeteria along with the swim team.

 

 

 

 

 

Renjun enters the pool area with his swim gear in his trusty gym bag hanging off his shoulder. With fidgety hands, he tries to look for Jeno in the busy crowd of shirtless pubescent teenagers stretching, when a hand suddenly finds its way to Renjun’s shoulder.

 

“Surprise!”

 

“What are you doing here, Mark.” Renjun asks with arms crossed and a not so impressed look plastered on his face. “I came here for moral support?” Mark replies, smiling as best as he could. Some of the swimmers look to their direction and immediately snicker (and even whistle) at Donghyuck, who is too busy looking at the line up of swimmers for the upcoming competition. “Please. Everyone knows this is just an excuse for you to see Donghyuck shirtless. Even the team knows it.” Renjun rolls his eyes, averting his gaze to once again look for the captain, who should have been here five minutes ago. (Renjun shouldn’t be counting. But he is.)

 

“I don’t know what you mean, Renjun. I’m here to support you and I’m offended that you would even think that I-“ Renjun looks up from watching the time on his phone with an unamused look. “Okay, okay. I’ll just sit in the corner, geez.” Mark replies, “Oh, and there comes your hunky prince charming.”

 

Renjun looks up to see Jeno, shirtless, running towards him with his swim cap and goggles in hand, with a smile that could have saved anyone from drowning. “Hey! Renjun, right?” Jeno asks. Renjun, mouth slightly agape, could only nod in reply. “Okay, good. Just get changed and we’ll time you.” Jeno pats Renjun’s shoulder with his eyesmile and Renjun could only nod again in awe.

 

“Woohoo, Renjun!” Mark cheers from the bleacher as Renjun walks to the locker room—still with his mouth open. Renjun was too busy thinking to talk backat Mark.

 

“Nice going, captain.” Donghyuck sneered at Jeno who seems to be preoccupied by staring at the pool tiles, trying to grasp what just happened because Jeno couldn’t believe just how  _adorable_ Renjun is. “What do you mean?” Jeno says innocently. “What I mean is you’ve totally got the hots for him and it’s only been three minutes.” Donghyuck smiles as he throws his towel on his shoulder. “A new world record. I’m impressed, honestly.” he says.

 

“I don’t ‘have the hots for him’, okay? Whatever that means. Just stay in your lane, Hyuck. Literally. You keep bumping into the others.” Jeno says firmly. Donghyuck smiles at Jeno as he enters the pool to start his laps.

 

 

“So, Renjun. Let’s do a 50 for breast? I’ll time you but don’t be pressured or anything, okay?” Jeno smiles at him and he feels at ease instead of nervousness (just because it’s Jeno and it’s not anyone else). Renjun nods and starts his laps as soon as he enters the water, still not quite used to being almost stark naked with all these swimmers with more experience than him. He knows, from the corner of his eye, that Jeno is watching him and Renjun might be doing the same—for professional purposes, obviously... not because Jeno has a cute butt.

 

He swims as casually as he can. His mind drifts off to the league. The league that is happening in six days. The league that Renjun is so unprepared for yet here he is, vying for that gold medal just like everyone else—maybe because they love the sport, but to Renjun, it’s just another title he’d love to put on his application. He knows he’s putting in all this work for all the wrong reasons, that he’s so determined yet so passionless. Renjun gets tired of it, if he has to be frank, but he’s already here and has already achieved so much.

 

His thoughts are halted as he presses on the return, hoping to have impressed the captain with whatever skills Jaehyun deemed to be good enough as a replacement for him.

 

“Thirty one seconds, not bad.” Jeno is smiling and Renjun thinks that this is something that he could get used to. “Needs a bit more practice but... you’re good.” Jeno says, “Training ends at around six but if you need to leave early for tutor or something, just tell me.” Renjun nods once more and Jeno hasn’t stopped smiling ever since their first exchange of words—Renjun wants to believe that it’s just because he’s a smiley person.

 

Renjun gets up from the pool a little earlier than the rest to start washing up and avoid the struggle of claiming a cubicle. He walks in with his towel in hand when a cubicle opens, revealing a dried Jeno wearing his school uniform.

 

“Oh, hi!” Jeno smiles again and Renjun feels his knees weaken. “Trying to catch the bus?” he asks, Renjun nods quietly, and Jeno chuckles, “You can talk if you want to. I don’t bite.” Renjun blushes, trying so hard to avoid Jeno’s gaze as he looks for his toiletries in his gym bag just to distract himself. “S-sorry, I just... yeah, I’m catching the bus.” Renjun replies and he huffs—he’s proud that he’s finally opened his mouth to say a word. “Well, you better finish quickly, it’ll leave soon. I’ll wait for you so we can go together.” Jeno says as he finishes up and exits the locker room.

 

And so Renjun does finish quickly in order to keep Jeno from waiting. The two walk in silence to the bus stop, hands slightly brushing each other as they both quietly observe how the sun starts to set as both their hearts seem to pound as loud as the bus’ engine just a few feet away.

 

It goes on exactly like that for days, to the point where the two are too comfortable with each other. Renjun always ends up falling asleep on Jeno’s shoulder while they both share Jeno’s earphones (Jeno doesn’t mind). There are days where Renjun ends up ranting about how math tutor went with Jeno attentively listening or rather Jeno studying Renjun’s features, or days where Jeno rants about the lineup while Renjun comforts him, taking the opportunity to hold Jeno’s hand and rub circles on them.

 

Either way, the day ends with the two sitting in silence, suddenly finding their fingers laced together (Renjun doesn’t mind either).

 

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck! Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?!” Mark shouted as soon as he sat with his tray slamming on the lunch table, surprising Renjun. “Jeno and I are  _not_ dating.” Renjun replied calmly, continuing to eat his lunch. “I didn’t mention anyone, though.” Mark stifles a laugh, thinking of how gullible Renjun is to spill the truth and Renjun quickly realizes how he just threw himself under the bus that quickly. “Oh my god, shut up. Just cause you and Donghyuck made out in the locker room doesn’t mean you get bragging rights about your romantic life.” Renjun retorts, quick as to not let his guard down, “I mean, what’s all that about anyway?”

 

“I- shut up!” Mark could barely blurt out a word from being flustered however he quickly comes to his senses with a dry cough, “Okay, okay. He told me I was cute and we went out on a date twice. God, it’s no big deal.” Mark mutters, trying to control the redness of his face. “I’m happy for you, Mark.” Renjun smiles in reply with utmost genuineness. Renjun is proud that his best friend finally chased after Donghyuck after six years of crushing on him.

 

They quietly eat their lunch after the episode. Renjun’s heart skips a beat as his thoughts drift to the competition.

 

_It’s the day before the competition._

 

 

 

 

Jeno had advised his team to take this day to rest and mentally prepare themselves for the big day, but Renjun wanted to be sure, as per usual, of his performance.

 

Renjun enters the pool area and is met with the splashing sounds of water, surprised to see a slumped figure seated by the edge of the pool.

 

“Jeno?”

 

Jeno turns around and quickly swipes his face as if he was hiding something, but Renjun could already see the redness of his swollen eyes.

 

“Have you been crying?” Renjun asks as he quickly drops his gym bag to attend to the captain, sitting down next to him. “Yeah. I just... I’m just so nervous, Jun.” Jeno looks into his eyes and Renjun’s heart beats a little louder than usual. Only he could see Jeno’s weak spots, his vulnerability, and only he could realize how  _stunning_  Jeno still is even when he’s crying.

 

“Don’t be. You’re not alone in this, okay? You have us.” Renjun holds Jeno’s hands and smiles, “We’re a team.” Jeno bursts into tears, wailing, “I can’t beat my own time. What if we lose because of me?” Jeno says as he continues to wipe his tears away.

 

“Can I be honest, Jeno?”

 

Jeno nods. Renjun heaves a deep sigh, “The moment I saw you... I knew we were going to win.”

 

Jeno’s heart is beating so loud that he can barely hear what Renjun has to say but he tries to keep his eyes open when Renjun continues. “I know I’ve only known you for a bit but,” Renjun bites his lip, “you’re, honest to god, the most amazing swimmer I’ve ever seen.” Renjun moves his hands to Jeno’s cheeks and at this point in time,  _they both know._

“You’re the first captain of this team who’s a junior, Jeno. I think that’s pretty fucking amazing.” Jeno manages to smile because of how hard his heart is swelling thanks to Renjun.

 

Jeno’s nervousness now could never compare to the countless times he’s started on that beam, about to dive in the water that seemed to mock him face to face.

 

Jeno closes his eyes and leans in, and the next thing he knows is that their mouths are pressed together and he could only hear Renjun’s heart beating so fast, as if it was the time that Jeno needed to chase after so badly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And in first place, Lee Jeno.”

 

The loud cheers from the crowd blared past Jeno’s ears as he walks to the stand. Tons of his schoolmates went to support him, but the only person he could see was Renjun wearing two gold medals, flashing him a smile from the bleachers.

 

He immediately runs to Renjun after he awarding and wraps his arms around Renjun’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, Jun.” Jeno says into his ear quietly amidst the rowdy crowd and music, as if the two were closed-off in their own world.

 

Renjun smiles, “No, I’m proud of _you_ , captain.” He pecks Jeno’s lips and the rest of the team had cheered even louder. At this point, none of them cared about being teased, the two had not just won gold medals that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(“Did you fake it, hyung?”

 

Jisung is sitting next to Jaehyun with such an innocent look plastered on his face. Jaehyun is flabbergasted at the sudden question, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“You lied about being injured so you could set Renjun and Jeno hyung up because you know Renjun hyung had a crush on him the entire time.” Jisung smiles.

 

“Okay, smartass. Go get changed.” Jaehyun chuckles as he ruffles Jisung’s hair.)

**Author's Note:**

> -i apologize if i got any swim lingo wrong, it’s been years since i last swam competitively ;_;  
> -im still in the process of learning how to write more nicely so i apologize if this sucked or if it didnt live up to ur expectations  
> -thank u so much for reading and for appreciating noren <3


End file.
